


Warm Company

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf_speedwriting, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skyfire is alone when a huge storm hits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Company

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Feb. 12, 2011 round of tf_speedwriting for [this prompt](http://images2.fanpop.com/image/photos/13100000/cool-images-space-13192512-900-600.jpg).

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/eerian_sadow/pic/000rxwhx/)

Title: Warm Company  
Universe: G1  
Rating: G  
Characters: Skyfire, Fireflight  
Warnings: none  
Notes: written for the Feb. 12, 2011 round of tf_speedwriting for [this prompt](http://images2.fanpop.com/image/photos/13100000/cool-images-space-13192512-900-600.jpg).

 

  
His sensors alerted him at the first sign of the imminent storm and he started packing his supplies. In another lifetime, he might have left it all out to see what effects the weather might have on the components and gather data on the storm itself, but their supplies were too few and resources too precious for that to be a viable option now.

Each tool was packed quickly and carefully into the appropriate storage case, fastened down tightly to prevent movement and then tucked away into subspace. Larger equipment was carried inside the tiny storage shed and sometimes-shelter that he and Perceptor had built on the mountain side. The portable energon converter was placed carefully into its protective packing and stored alongside his tools.

He dropped the light thermal wrap he had been folding at the first roar of thunder, fear racing through his circuits and bringing his higher thought processes to a halt.

Slowly he raised his optics to the sky, looking for the storm front he knew was bearing down on him. His fuel pump stuttered for a moment and spark clenched in fear. He knew this storm—or one very much like it. He had met it once, before being slammed down into a prison of cold, freezing darkness for eternity.

A second roar of thunder—and truly it was too loud and too powerful to be anything less—sent him scurrying for the shelter of the storage shed. He hunkered down among the sensors and scanners and whimpered.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Fireflight untangled himself from the green mess that had been a rather lovely bush before he crashed into it. He wasn’t hurt, this time, but getting distracted by the lightening so that he flew too low and clipped the top of that pine had not been a nice experience. He picked as much greenery as he could find out of his joints and the seams in his armor and sighed.

He was supposed to be taking supplies to the science post, but he wasn’t entirely sure where he was now. He almost called the base to ask for directions, but he didn’t want to get lectured—again—for being scatterbrained and distracted. Maybe he could call one of his brothers, instead. Or Hot Spot. Hot Spot never minded helping him and First Aid would probably help him pull those tickly leaves out of his wing joint that he couldn’t quite reach. Or he could call…

He was pulled from his train of thought by a strong gust of wind and something being blown into his legs. It was thin and flat and light and looked a lot like a blanket when he untangled it. There wasn’t any place up here that might lose a blanket though, except for the science post. Maybe it had been accidentally lost and the science team would glad if he brought it back to them.

With a smile at having a good idea, he turned around and headed in the direction the wind had blown the blanket from.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

He curled up as small as he could between the solar collector and the portable work bench. His wings ached from their confined position, but each roar of thunder and gust of wind simply sent him further back into his hiding place.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

It didn’t occur to him that he might not have found the science post just by walking in the direction the wind had come from until he was standing in the clearing outside it. Air moved and wind shifted all the time after all, and the blanket could really have blown in from anywhere that one of the Autobots had been posted for more than a few days.

But, he was outside the post like he was supposed to be, and that was good enough.

It was weird, though. There wasn’t anything outside at all, not even one of Perceptor’s weather sensors and Perceptor always had those out, especially when there was a storm coming. And it was so _quiet_. The only sound was the thunder and the wind and that just wasn’t normal for any of the Autobot science posts.

“Hello?” The Aerialbot called out, straining to be heard over the sounds of the storm. “Skyfire? Are you here?”

His only answer was a clap of thunder that was loud enough to rattle his plating. Fireflight frowned.

“Skyfire?” Real worry tickled at the back of his processor, and he walked a quick circuit around the storage shed to make sure the older mech wasn’t laying outside somewhere too hurt to answer him. When he found no sign of the other mech, he decided to look inside the storage shed. He would feel awful if he left now and Skyfire was inside and hurt or out of fuel or something.

Carefully, he opened the door. “Hello?”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

He cried out as the door opened and tried to bury himself under the work bench.

“Skyfire? Are you okay?” The door closed again, and there were soft footsteps coming toward him. “You’re not hurt or anything, are you?”

He shuddered and whimpered as small hands reached out and grabbed his.

“Hey, are you scared?” The hands tightened on his. “It’s okay. It’s just me Fireflight; I won’t hurt you.”

Fireflight. He knew that name. That name… was not part of the cold or the storm. “Flight…”

“That’s right!” Fireflight sounded happy, but he was afraid to look up and see. “You’re not hurt are you, Skyfire?”

He shook his head. Then flinched back at another roar of thunder.

“Shh… hey, it’s okay. It’s just thunder.” One of Fireflight’s hands moved to pet gently along one of Skyfire’s wings in a soothing gesture. “It can’t hurt us when we’re inside.”

Inside. _Inside_. And not alone. Cautiously, he lifted his head and looked at Fireflight.

The smaller mech beamed at him. “There you go. You’re doing just fine. Now come out of there before you hurt your wings on that table.”

Skyfire allowed Fireflight to guide him out of his hiding place and into the center of the room. The Aerialbot settled him on the floor and put a thermal wrap around his shoulders. Then the smaller mech settled against his side.

“There. Safe and warm. And I’ll be right here if you get scared again.” Fireflight gave a little sigh of contentment.

Skyfire wasn’t entirely sure he was safe, but he was warm and the younger mech would keep him from being alone and that was different enough from before that his mindless fear eased.

 


End file.
